callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Verrückt/Trivia
*In Call of Duty: Black Ops, if the player goes to the friends menu while someone is playing Verrückt, it is misspelled as 'Verrukt'. *If the player uses the noclip console command and flies above the Power Room, there is a floating sign with a zombie on it. *If the player turns the power on, then sprints to one of the balconies, they can hear some odd dancing music. *In the room with writing all over the walls, a player may notice symbols written on the walls. These symbols translate to, "Living dead," and "OHM 935". *On the end of the balcony that the player sees when they first come up the stairs (American side) is a poster that says "Unbeaufsichtigte kinder werden umgehend an den Zirkus verkauft." This translates to "Unattended children will be immediately sold to the circus." in German. *Numerous screams and eerie voices can be heard randomly around the map, along with scripted locations as listed below. **The door left of the power room, when opened, one can hear quiet sobbing from a boy. ** A man can be heard screaming in the room with the M1897 Trench Gun. **Frequent screams can be heard from the first unlockable room on the American side before it is unlocked. **On the American Side, when a player crouches next to the open cremation oven a baby, woman, or sometimes a man can be heard crying. **A man can be heard screaming and shouting loudly in the small room with the wheelchairs and Thompson. **When the 'Use' button is pressed when the player is crouched beside the wheel on the dentist's chair, a drilling sound can be heard, followed by a man screaming. *Right above the stairs in the Power Room is some writing inside the room. It says "Wish too often, and your wishing well will run." This is a reference to the Teddy Bear in the Mystery Box. *There is a mannequin that is stabbed with multiple knives all over. It is possible to see this on the left balcony where the hole in the wall barrier is. It is also right next to one of the Mystery Box spawns. **There is also another mannequin on the map that is hanging by a rope. Near of the Kitchen location. *In the room with the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun, next to the Speed Cola is a light hanging from the ceiling. If the player jumps into it, the player can knock it around and make it swing about the room. *In the room next to the Speed Cola Machine, the kitchen wall has symbols and words on it, written in what appears to be blood. The numbers written on it are "19382406 9:21". This refers to the Tunguska event. *In the Verrückt trailer at 0:24, one can see the numbers 115 at the top of the screen referring to Element 115. These numbers cannot actually be seen in the map. *Via noclipping, a mounted MG42 can be found in the fountain. It is usable, though it has no practical use. Also when a player is holding the mounted MG42 it cannot be seen by other players. *In both versions, in the room with the power switch, a radio voice can be heard reciting the numbers "4-8-15-16-23-42." These are the numbers from the TV show . *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 level "Mind the Gap" there is a structure named Verrückt. *Outside of the barrier with the unlockable room with the deployable BAR in it, there are rows of usable MGs under the ground. These include the BAR, FG42, MG42, and the Browning M1919; these can only be seen using noclip. *In the rooms between the teleporter in Kino der Toten, there is a room with a dental chair that is a copy of the room with the dental chair in Verrückt, only undamaged and more modern. *The Zombie Labs preview displays a poster of Verrückt, a zombified Russian with a Skorpion is seen. However, the Skorpion is never used in-game. *In the Polish version of Call of Duty: World at War, the map was known as "Sanitarium for the insane zombies". *It was once possible to deploy a machine gun in the little room where the BAR machine gun is located. The feature was most likely removed before the release of the map but can still be seen in the Veruckt zombies trailer. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia